


Sometimes the Best Traditions are the New Ones You Make with Loved Ones

by Calacious



Series: January in February [5]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Jason and Johnny reflect on the changes in their lives since they moved from Port Charles seven years ago and started a family.
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Johnny Zacchara
Series: January in February [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Collections: Ficuary





	Sometimes the Best Traditions are the New Ones You Make with Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Tradition

“Dads,” Skylar, their oldest, draws the word out as long as she can, tugging at their hands to get them moving. For a five year old, she has a considerable amount of strength, and is far too knowledgeable about how to employ sarcasm for a girl her age. 

Jason chuckles, and Johnny groans. Both men pretend to drag their feet, making their daughter work harder to reach her goal, which is the Wallowa Lake State Park, not far from where they live in Joseph, Oregon. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of those mountains,” Johnny says, gesturing with the hand that isn’t being gripped firmly by Skylar. 

“And I’ll never get tired of this,” Jason says, smiling at Johnny and Skylar and down at the little Spinelli (named after his Uncle Damian Spinelli) gripping tightly to his other hand. Their three year old son is the spitting image of Jason, and Skylar takes after Johnny in ways that he wishes she wouldn’t. 

Moving from Port Charles seven years ago hadn’t been easy, but it had definitely been for the best. There was no way Johnny and Jason would have been able to make a life for themselves, and start a family, under the thumb of Sonny Corinthos. The mob boss had been against the two of them from the start, and had done his damnedest to tear them apart. Moving all the way across the country, and into a small, remote town nestled in the mountains, might have seemed extreme, but Johnny was happier here than he’d ever been in Port Charles. He didn’t miss the hustle and bustle of city life, or the constant threats to him and Jason.

“If we don’t hurry, we’re going to miss it!” Skylar says, turning to glare at her dads. 

“Sky, honey, there’s still time,” Johnny reminds the little girl. The tram to the top of Mount Howard runs at regular intervals, and they’ve booked a campsite for the weekend. They have plenty of time for their traditional tram ride to the top of the mountain.

“But all of the good places to sit will be gone!” Skylar stomps her feet and blows out a frustrated breath. 

“Easy there,” Johnny says, fighting the urge to laugh in the face of his daughter’s distress, and rare fit of temper. One of the traits that Johnny wishes she hadn’t gotten from him.

“We will find a place to sit, and you and Spinelli will be able to play in the lake,” Jason assures her.

“Will Uncle Spin and Georgie be at the top when we get there?” Skylar asks, blue eyes lighting up at the thought of meeting her two favorite people (outside of her dads) in the whole world.

“No,” Johnny says, quickly adding, “but they are going to be at our campsite later today,” before Skylar can get into a funk.

“I wanna race,” Spinelli says, and Jason lets go of the little boy’s hand, blue eyes watching their son like a hawk. 

Skylar releases Johnny and Jason’s hands and runs after her brother, easily catching up with him and letting him keep a small lead as they ‘race’ their dads to the waiting tramway. Jason reaches for Johnny’s hand, and Johnny relishes the intimacy of this moment. 

Intimate moments like this are few and far between. Children, while they are a blessing, often kill romantic vibes. Not that he’d ever give his kids up. Still, he misses this, holding Jason’s hand without a care in the world. It’s peaceful. It’s home.


End file.
